Myrddin Wyelt
Myrddin Wyelt is a young Human explorer who ventures into many dangerous tombs, dungeons, and ruins to retrieve numerous forgotten artifacts and ancient tomes. His continual contributions to the archaelogical community has made him into a 'young prodigy' in some circles. Biography Childhood Born within the rural farmlands of Havensgaard Town in the Eden Province of Batill. Myrddin's parents, Caledyn and Sylvestra, were farmers of local produce that helped to further the agricultural and economical regrowth for the nation. Raised with two older sisters, Gwyndred and Lanoryth, and a younger brother, Lygoren, by an early age, Myrddin's extrovertive personality made him very hyper active and eager to help with daily chores. And when night came, his parents would always tell them stories of old. By age five, Myrddin had developed a strong fondness for studying the common language. Reading through the small selection in the family bookshelf and always excited to visit the town's library. The stories told to him as a toddler have always captivated his imagination to the point where he began focusing his research on ancient folklore and legends. At the age of seven, Myrddin would receive a Wyelt family heirloom that both parents agreed he would cherish more than the other siblings. It was a golden amulet of a golden ring and two curved wings, the origin of the amulet dates back to their great ancestors that once explored the treacherous reaches of Tartarus. By this time, he had already graduated head of his class and began to research older common language dialects. However, by the age of nine, their family farm was attacked during a night raid against the town of Havensgaard. The bandits plundered and pillaged their crops and livestock, before assaulting the family home. His parents were the first to be apprehended, his father struck down by a sword and his mother raped and killed before them. In attempts to defend his siblings, Myrddin charged at the bandit leader, only to be swiped aside. As punishment for fighting back, they removed his right eye. Trying to follow in his brother's footsteps, Myrddin's little brother, Lygoren Wyelt, attacked by retrieving the firearm from their father's corpse. After a shot was fired, one of the bandits fell to the bullet, but the assault was quickly retaliated by another bandit bringing an axe to the child and cutting Eridin's life short. Before Eden Guard could arrive on the scene, the bandits took Myrddin's sisters as slaves and escaped into the nearby forests. Leaving the child alone to be quickly rushed to the local hospital to prevent further bloodloss of his injuries. When surviving family relatives were contacted about the incident and sought to claim custody over Myrddin, none of the relatives were in mental or financial state to handle the responsibility of raising a child. Fearing the thought of being sent to an orphanage while his sisters were still at the mercy of bandits, Myrddin snuck out of the hospital and sought the help from someone who might be capable of venturing out and rescuing them. With little direction and no money on his person, Myrddin happened upon one tough looking girl and pleaded his story to her. Convinced by the poor condition of the child, this young girl sought out to prove herself and help the innocent-looking boy. So with no other assistance, the young girl wandered into the forests, and by the next day walked out with Myrddin's two sisters. Indebted to the girl, Myrddin decided to help the young girl in any way he could. When the orphanage approached to take the children away, the girl took it upon herself to foster the kids while her promotion was pended after dealing with the bandits threatening Havensgaard. And so Myrddin's relationship was affirmed by the girl known as Forma LeGrance. Recent History By age twelve, it became apparent that the family tragedy severely affected his psychological growth, which caused him to become withdrawn from large groups of people and constant bouts of bi-polar mood swings. This made attending normal schools very difficult, however, Myrddin felt much more content with learning everything he needed to know from the various books in the town libraries. Hiding from the rest of the world by keeping his nose within the pages of more ancient tomes. Discovering Myrddin's aptitude for ancient knowledge, by his fifteenth birthday, Forma put her savings into allowing Myrddin to put his strengths to the test. Funding her own expedition into some local ruins of Grautzbraun Hold, that were rumored to be protected by the undead, with her strength to muscle through the guarded tombs, Myrddin was able to decipher as well as retrieve a plethora of knowledge and treasures that would have otherwise been locked away. Using this newfound partnership to further fund their continued blossoming career as tomb hunters and researchers. That following year (253 AC), their unlikely skills as dungeon dwellers had been received in high regard, and they were later enlisted by the enterprising corporation, Kyanos. With a stronger bolster in funds, Myrddin was finally able to collect artifacts and catalogue buried knowledge much more efficiently. For the next three years, he would contribute an impressive index of information to the archeaological world that would quickly garner him as a historical researching prodigy within certain circles. Most recently, Myrddin and Forma had been contracted to the nation of Symphia through Kyanos, for a mysterious expedition that has certainly received its share of mishaps and foul luck. Almost to the point where the thought of saboutage begins to play a factor, or perhaps even luck itself has abandoned their current contract. Personality Trivia Gallery References